


¿Odio o algo más?

by SpaceBug136



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Español | Spanish, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Human! AU.Por supuesto, él es odioso, eso jamás dejará de creerlo. Pero ¿Lo que sentía en verdad era odio?
Relationships: Tak/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 2





	¿Odio o algo más?

Sus movimientos son perezosos y lentos, podía notarse el cansancio en la expresión formada en su rostro, con sus labios apretados y el entrecejo fruncido. Nadie sabe con exactitud la razón de su molestia, tampoco es como que se lo cuestionen porque es tan común el que Tak se encuentre enojada que no hay razones para verlo extraño. Libera un suspiro pesado en muestra de su fastidio justo cuando _él_ cruza la puerta. De repente en su campo visual solo existe él y nadie más que él, aprieta aún más sus labios y no le quita la mirada de encima cuando nota que este se dirige hacia un par, los hijos que portan consigo el apellido Membrana y mejores amigos del estúpido de Zim.

  
Un bufido se escapa de sus labios y se cruza de brazos aún con la mirada sobre el azabache de prendas rosadas, deja caer su peso en el respaldo de su silla por completo al mismo tiempo que estira uno de sus brazos para tomar su café y darle un sorbo. La bebida caliente se desliza por su garganta y por el lapso de tiempo en el que tarda en hacerlo puede sentirse más viva que antes solo para después retomar su tarea de mirar con desprecio al más bajo. Dicha acción no pasa desapercibida por Zim, quien, sintiéndose observado, busca con sus grandes ojos por la sala del restaurante la fuente de esa insistencia, en el fondo ya se imaginaba quien era, sin embargo se encontraba con la necesidad de cruzar miradas con la de cabello azulado.

—Idiota.—murmura entre dientes ella viendo a los ojos al contrario. No podía escucharle, pero él sabía leer sus labios así que estaba consciente del insulto, se limita a responderle con una sonrisa traviesa que enfuerece a Tak—Lo odio tanto.

—Lo sé, Tak. Todos lo sabemos.—inquirió Tenn, su mejor amiga y una de las meseras del lugar.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes!

—No, no lo entiendo. Siempre tratas de explicarme cuánto lo odias, pero nunca la razón.

Tenn se veía cansada de la tan típica situación en su ambiente de trabajo, y es que Zim y sus amigos eran clientes frecuentes, y bueno, Tak era la cajera del lugar. Esa tensión entre los dos ya cansaba y no podía encontrarle mucho sentido. Y según lo que había llegado a hablar con Zim, él tampoco sabía exactamente porque ella lo odiaba tanto, solo le seguía el juego porque era divertido hacerla enojar.

—¿Y por qué debería explicarte la razón de mi odio?

—¿Por qué somos mejores amigas?—Tak seguía sin inmutarse, como si esas palabras no significaran algo. Cosa que en un principio a Tenn le hubiera dolido, ya para ese momento estaba acostumbrada—Está bien, quizás para que al menos pueda tener algo de empatía.

—No tengo que decirte nada.

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué siempre evades este tema de conversación?

—...no hay razón.

—¡Nunca hay razón para nada!—exclamó dando muestra de su exasperación.

Ambas siguieron discutiendo un poco más, bien metidas en su mundo, que no notaron la presencia de la persona que había dado inicio a su plática. Zim se había acercado a la caja para pagar en petición—más bien orden—de Gaz a quien obedeció al instante por el tenor que le tenía. Esto solo para llegar y encontrar a las dos empleadas discutiendo algo entre murmullos, cosa que era incomoda porque no sabía cómo interrumpirlas.

—Oh, no te había visto, disculpa.—soltó Tenn con una calma que segundos atrás no había tenido. Su comentario hizo voltear a Tak de inmediato, su enojo hacia Zim volvió como una flama.—Anda, atiende.—le dijo con burla.

Tak da un resoplido y dirige la mirada hacia él, sin dirigirle la palabra estira su mano para que le dé el papel que enlista lo que su grupo y él había llegado a ordenar, por consiguiente procedió a hacer la suma aún en silencio bajo la atenta mirada juguetona del contrario. ¿Por qué le observaba así? Era tan insufrible y esa mirada suya le molestaba demasiado. Pasado un minuto aproximadamente tiene el total, para seguir sin hablarle se lo anota en el mismo papel de antes.

—Es nuevo que no quieras hablarme.—sentenció Zim rebuscando en su billetera.

Una de sus cejas se arquea y la mira intrigado deteniendo así su acción de buscar el dinero. Era difícil leer su rostro, estoico como siempre, con una seriedad inquebrantable que volvía sus facciones más tensas pero al mismo tiempo más finas. Era como tener a una vil reina frente a él, de corazón helado y un juicio atroz, en lugar de sentir miedo o respeto, como con Gaz, se sentía un tanto abrumado con lo que Tak le hacía sentir, tan confuso porque no le veía sentido a esa percepción que tenía de ella, comparado con su primer encuentro en el que tuvo la tenacidad de llamarle _Bruja_ era extraño el percibirla de forma agradable. Suspirando se rinde y le paga lo debido, incluso dejando algo de más como propina porque al menos ese día se siente compasivo. Solo un _poco._

—Deja de fruncir tanto las cejas, si sigues así seguirás siendo una vieja arrugada.—sí, solo un poco, la molestaría de todas maneras.

—¡¿Qué has dicho pequeño engendro?!—ninguno de los clientes sintió la necesidad de verlos, era costumbre y muchos se divertían por lo tontas que eran sus peleas. Hasta Gaz sonrió de lado desde su lugar.

—¡El gran Zim vuelve a hacerlo!—celebró alzando los brazos.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Según tú no planeabas hablarme, pero tu temperamento es tan frágil que con el más mínimo insulto caíste.—explicó entre risas.—Vamos, no pongas esa cara cariño, ríete al menos una vez en tu vida.—pidió aún riendo, burlándose de que la había dejado sin palabras.

_Cariño._

En todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse jamás había utilizado esa palabra o alguna otra similar para dirigirse hacia ella, no debería darle importancia, lo sabe, pero es inevitable no centrarse en esa palabra específica. Si lo pensaba bien, nadie nunca le había llamado así, quizás por eso es que la desconcertó tanto.

—Ya lárgate de una vez si no quieres que te prohíba la entrada al lugar.—amenazó alzando la barbilla.

—Me iré, pero no porque tú me lo estás pidiendo.—aclaró con los ojos entrecerrados y alejándose.

Era extraño, aunque se hubiera molestado tanto por su simple presencia una vez más sentía que había disfrutado un poco de la interacción, porque al final una sonrisilla se le escapaba justo cuando Zim se iba. Iba a admitir que si él se fuera por completo de su vida como tanto se lo pedía, a este punto tal vez le extrañaría, más que nada porque era el único que le daba en la contra y el único con el que las peleas eran más divertidas. Pero después recordaba todos los enojos que le causaba y se preguntaba si en verdad era buena idea seguir conviviendo con él.

—¿Tak? Hey... ¡Tak!

—¿Qué?

—Deja de mirar la puerta, tu noviecito no volverá.

Abrió la boca para negar aquello que le había dicho pero las palabras no salieron y en su lugar solo pudo emitir balbuceos incomprensibles causando una carcajada en Tenn. ¿Novio? ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusar tal cosa? Segundos después solo cerró la boca y le dio un golpe con su puño en el hombro indicando que la dejara tranquila de una vez.

—Bueno, bueno. Fuera de bromas, ¿ya me dirás porque lo odias?

Odio era una palabra muy fuerte. Eso no se le cruzaría jamás cuando se conocieron en sus días de secundaria, pero esto es distinto, ambos son adultos y ve que ese sentimiento tan intenso y cruel solo era alimentado por algo tan infantil como un simple empujón. Pensando bien las cosas y con calma, como hace un momento lo había hecho ya, todo era costumbre, un juego que nunca pudieron dar por terminado y que por la tensión del momento no se molestaron jamás en tener una convivencia más pacífica. Sí, Zim era odioso, pero había cambiado, ya no era ese niño inmaduro.

Ahora era un adulto inmaduro.

Pero uno menos odioso, y volvía a escucharse en su cabeza el pensamiento que le decía que disfrutaba de su mera compañía.

—Me confunde.—fue lo que dijo con suavidad, la calma expresada con su mirada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Es alguien tan desesperante, pero su presencia... No sé, sería todo más aburrido sin él.—confesó sonriendo levemente.

Su mejor amiga admiró sorprendida esa sonrisa tan sincera, sin la malicia de siempre o la burla que acostumbraba agregar. Era una escena un tanto irreal generada por Zim siendo el tema de conversación, por instinto también sonrió, en especial cuando la seriedad de Tak regresó y se dispuso a seguir trabajando.

Cierto, el trabajo. Tenn revisó que no hubiera más gente que atender, para su suerte un trío había llegado lo que significaba que debía pedirles su orden. Da una última mirada a Tak y se siente feliz por ella, al menos ya no se amargaría tanto la vida, solo era cuestión de que admitiera a sí misma lo que sentía.

Tak y Zim. No se lo habría imaginado. Pero no era una mala idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, casi no hay cosas de esta pareja que a mí me gusta tanto, espero y les guste.


End file.
